<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Good In My Shirt by typicalaveragefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841520">You Look Good In My Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalaveragefangirl/pseuds/typicalaveragefangirl'>typicalaveragefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 02x02, F/M, Morning After, Season 2 spoilers, domestic clarkeman, in between scenes, panicked max, uncle max - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalaveragefangirl/pseuds/typicalaveragefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is it fair that you look so much better in my shirt than I do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In between scenes from Season 2 Episode 2. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically, I heard Kieth Urban's 2002 hit You Look Good In My Shirt the other day, and this spiraled out of that (not a heartsong or even following the lyrics of the song beyond the title though).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look Good In My Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been forty-four days. Forty-four days of waking up with an unceasing pressure that spread across her chest like a slow-motion bullet—a pressure that consumed her every move, her every thought. A pressure that felt so innate, she was beginning to question if it had always been there and maybe, just maybe, her dad had had a superpower, too. A superpower that took away the pressure the world seemed destined to put on Zoey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forty-four days. It had been <em> forty-four days</em>. She was used to it, the pressure; or at least as used to it as she could be. And so when Zoey woke up, she was not surprised to find a firm pressure across her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was, however, surprised for just a moment when she opened her eyes and realized the pressure was there because Max’s arm was holding her back flush against his chest. The surprise quickly faded as she remembered their night—their perfect night—but the pressure of his arm against her remained steady. A deep joy encompassed Zoey in a way that not even Max’s still somewhat surprisingly strong biceps could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pressure <em> in </em> her chest was still there too, of course, but it had lessened maybe just a little bit. Like maybe Max’s shield that was still at home on her finger was picking up some of that superhero slack that had been missing since her dad died. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Max hummed, pressing his lips into Zoey’s messy hair. “Morning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey knew her grief vacation couldn’t last forever, but as she turned slowly, adjusting to rest her head on Max’s chest, she was determined to make it last just a few more minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, mister.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you sleep?” he asked, voice more gravelly than Zoey was used to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best I’ve slept in months,” she answered honestly, tipping her head up to meet his eyes. They were still heavy with sleep, but the same love she’d seen last night was shining down at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max’s lips found Zoey’s forehead, placing a slow kiss there before moving down her jaw and finally locking with her own lips. They stayed that way for as long as Zoey could muster before she pulled back just enough to mutter, “gotta pee.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of letting her get up, Max wrapped his arms around her more tightly and kissed her again. And again. And then he let her go and Zoey was cursing her own bladder like she never had before. Groaning as she rolled away from him and off the bed, Zoey slipped Max’s navy button down shirt on from where he’d thrown it to the floor last night; she gave him a quick grin as she walked to the door, mentally noting that she’d have to give him shit sometime for the way his eyes had nearly fallen out of their sockets when he saw her button just one of the several on his shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Zoey had gone to the bathroom, she saw the time and realized regrettably that she would have to head into work soon. She went through her quick morning routine—brushing her teeth, throwing on a touch of makeup, attempting to tame her slightly out of control curls—and waited for the regret to set in. She was more than used to feeling regret after her spending the night with someone. But as she continued getting ready, the regret never came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got back to her bedroom, Max had sat up and was taking a drink from the water bottle Zoey kept on her bedside table. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it fair that you look so much better in my shirt than I do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it fair that you can stay here in my bed all day while I have to go to work without you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Staying in bed all day is not all it’s cracked up to be without you here too,” Max said while kissing her cheek. “Anyway, I should probably head home before your mom gets back from Emily and David’s.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re all downstairs already,” Zoey said. “I heard them come in when I was getting ready. Speaking of—I should probably put my own clo-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max’s eyes popped out of his skull again, this time with a much more panicked look than the one he’d given her earlier, distracting Zoey from her train of thought. He stood up and walked over to where his jeans were in a heap on Zoey’s floor and started pulling them on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Max?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw his grey t-shirt over his head and quickly thread his arms through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think that I’ll be able to get out the front door without somebody seeing me,” he started, “so I could either try to sneak out the back door... Oh, or! That big oak tree in the backyard. I bet the branches almost reach the bathroom window. Or maybe the window in David’s old room? I can probably shimmy down that without any of them seeing me. How did you sneak out in high school?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down, Max,” Zoey said, delighting for just a second that she wasn’t the one panicking for once before feeling bad about the fear still on his face. “It’s fine. We’re fine. And it’s cute that you think I snuck out of the house in high school. Have you met my parents?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so calm?” he asked, raising a single eyebrow at her. He started pacing slightly. “We’ve spent the greater part of the last 48 hours trying to figure out a way to avoid all of those people long enough to have sex. And now you’re just… <em> fine with it</em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes? Am I not supposed to be?” Zoey asked, tugging on his hand to pull him back to the bed. “I mean, I certainly did not want my brother to walk in on us by any means, but they’ll have to get used to it at some point. Why put that off?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unless Max didn’t think there was anything for them to get used to, she thought. <em> Unless Max didn’t think there was anything for them to get used to.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless…” Zoey started, suddenly anxious Max wasn’t on the same page as she was. They hadn't actually discussed anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No unless,” he said quickly. A smile spread across his face, and he kissed her again. Zoey never got around to putting her own clothes on, because Max was too busy taking <em> his </em>clothes off of both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, come back,” Max said, locking his arms around Zoey’s stomach and pulling her back to him when she tried to get up. He kissed her neck again, just because he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this,” Zoey said. She was clearly trying to sound angry, but Max wasn’t buying it with the way she tilted her head, giving him easier access to placing another kiss where her jaw met her earlobe. “Seriously, Max. I have to get dressed and redo my hair and makeup unless you want Tobin to sing Mouse Rat’s Sex Hair to me when I get to work. He’s been binging Parks &amp; Rec again and won’t shut up about it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max loosened his grip on Zoey, but still made a show of throwing her a bit of a pouty lip when she walked into her closet and started buttoning her shirt. He knew he should get up and start getting redressed, too, but Max watched her for a moment longer as she threw a sweater and blazer over her button up and jumped into her pants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over at Zoey’s desk and saw her calendar, deciding to go for one more diversion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, your calendar says it’s June 2008, so really that means you probably just finished up your last final and are home for summer vacation… haven’t even thought about applying to SPRQ Point yet…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jokes on you,” Zoey said as she crossed to him and gave him a too-quick kiss. “I had my SPRQ Point cover letter written before I even went to college.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course she did, because of course she did. Max got up and redressed in his jeans and tshirt with a smile plastered across his face. He grabbed the button up Zoey’d worn for the morning and waited for her to finish retouching her hair and makeup before they headed downstairs for breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Zoey and Max stopped in their tracks when they got into the kitchen and three sets of eyes immediately locked on them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, everyoneee,” Zoey said, voice sounding just how Max felt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Maggie,” he said, forcing himself to contribute to the conversation in some way. “David and Emily—nice to see you always.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maxwell, would you like some cereal?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max wanted to respond with “Maxwell would like to reconsider his shimmying down the tree idea” but instead said, “thank you, Zoey. That’d be lovely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forced his feet toward the table where everybody was grinning, hanging his shirt across the back of the open chair next to David as Zoey got his bowl. As soon as he was seated, Max focused on his hands. As much as it had meant to him that Zoey was fine sharing the new step in their relationship with her family, he couldn’t quite find it in himself to make eye contact with anybody. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so uh, is anyone going to bring up what clearly happened, obviously, last night?” David asked, Emily’s eyes growing wide at him even though she was barely able to suppress the grin that was working to escape the corners of her mouth. “Or are we all just going to sit around trading knowing looks in silence?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are going to say nothing because Zoey already told us how she feels about that sort of talk,” Maggie scolded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max was falling more and more in love with the woman every second. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we are not going to embarrass her, or Max!” Emily added, eyes moving from David to Max and then back to her husband with a pointed, “we are better than that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since <em> when</em>?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoey had found her way back to the table, pouring Max some cereal; he was about to take a bite, thankful for something, anything, else to focus on when Zoey picked up the spoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mom and Emily, for showing admirable restraint,” she said before taking an obnoxious bite of cereal as if daring David to say another word. Max couldn’t help but grin at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s important that the women in your life keep you in line.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And well behaved!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David looked to Max for help, but Max was just as thankful for Maggie and Emily’s solidarity as Zoey was. “That is so true!” He said, “Men are the worst. I mean, without women the world would be like one endless frat house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up at Zoey and saw that she was thinking about something, and Max couldn’t help but hope she was formulating a plan to get them out of there. Max had long ago felt completely comfortable around the Clarke family, but in this moment that feeling was a distant memory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you guys excuse me?” Zoey said. “I have to go handle something at work that I should’ve taken care of years ago.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Max said, only a little disappointed her conclusion hadn’t included him. The disappointment faded when she kissed him goodbye and told him she would call him later. When Emily grinned at him knowingly, there was a shift within Max. This was the Clarkes. He had been part of the family long before he or Zoey had realized what that would mean on this day, so he smiled back at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” David said, leaning in slightly toward Max, “if she weren’t my sister I’d totally high-five you right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max started to laugh when David continued in a serious voice, “Seriously, don’t hurt her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew they all knew he wouldn’t dream of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>David lifted his hand to Max briefly before lowering it again, and Max took the opportunity to focus on his cereal bowl. His first bite told him his breakfast was already more soggy than he preferred, but he continued chewing anyway. When Maggie, David, and Emily continued to share those knowing looks Max swallowed and decided it would be best if he could change the subject. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Emily, David, did you guys have a nice time last night?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not as nice as you, apparently,” Emily said with a grin, and the entire table broke out in barks of laughter that woke Miles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he started to cry from his bassinet in the living room, Max quickly stood. “I’ve got it,” he said, "wouldn't want Jenna to get woken up." Max picked up the crying baby a few seconds later, and started bouncing him up and down like he’d seen David do a few times as he walked back toward the table. It didn’t take long for Miles to calm down, settling into the crook of Max’s arm as he sat back in his spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at that, Mi-guy loves Uncle Max already,” David said. This time his smile was more genuine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max knew there had to be a blush on his cheeks but reminded himself the Clarkes had been calling him Uncle Max since before Miles was even born. Either way, he was glad everyone seemed to be focusing on the baby now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most people would say that face is just gas,” Emily added, “but we can say he’s smiling at you if that would make you happy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As everyone sat around finishing their breakfast, the conversation turned to easy small talk revolving around Miles. When they’d finished, Max said his goodbyes and handed Maggie the baby, heading toward the door when he got the notification his uber was almost there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to open the door when David called his name, jogging up with Max’s shirt in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, man, you forgot this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max thanked David as he grabbed the shirt, and David glanced back over his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, so now that Emily and Mom aren’t around,” he said in a low voice, glancing back toward the kitchen one last time; David lifted his hand as to give Max that high-five, but just as Max was about to connect his hand to David’s, the older one pulled his hand away again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sike!” David said, jumping back and laughing at himself. As Max’s car pulled up, David grabbed the door, opening it wider for Max to leave and gave him a good natured wave. “See you later, <em> lil bro.</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never in his life had Max called his own brother “bro,” but he <em>had</em> learned plenty of ways to annoy older brothers, so as he walked down the sidewalk he spit back, “later, old man. Let me know if you need me to pick you up any dye for those grey hairs on my way home tonight!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look of horror on David’s face was enough to keep a smile on Max’s for the whole car ride home. Either that or picturing Zoey earlier that morning in the shirt he still held in his hands. One of the two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>